labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyler Dygana
Biography Skyler's parents died when she was a newborn baby. She found herself in the hands and Douglas Davenport who implanted her with bionics. This was after Donald took Adam,Bree,and Chase. Finding himself on the run from authorities he faked his own death and handed off Skyler to paid actors. She lived with them happy and since her bionics were never fully activated she stayed normal. Skyler recovered her past when captured by Douglas in "The Bionic Showdown". Skyler also got her bionics activated. She became part of the bionic team and started training along with Adam,Bree.and Chase. When Douglas's plan was revealed Skyler moved away from her "family" and started living with the Davenports. Appearence Skyler has brownish blackish wavy hair. It is usually up in a pony tail or braid. She has never cut it and never plans on cutting it. Her eyes are brown normally. When using certain bionics her eyes change color. Skyler's eyes will also turn a red shade when she is angry or upset. Skyler's are very comfy and casual. They usually contain a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. On special ocassions she will wear a dress though. She always wears a heart locket which used to hold pictures of herself and her "family". After learning that they were paid actors and they didn't love her the picture changed to the Davenports. Upon the picture change Skyler proclaimed that they were her family now. Personality Skyler is very sarcastic and snippy. She is fast to make a remark though they are often not true. Skyler is smart though she uses her smarts for the wrong reasons sometimes. Skyler loves her tech and is a genius hacker. Skyler is very loyal to her friends and family. When they're in danger her judgement is often clouded and she doesn't think. Skyler also is a good double-agent which is often ruined by her loyalty. Relationships '''Adam Davenport-'''Skyler often teases Adam and pranks him. Adam in return picks on her like he does with Chase. The two have never shown any romantic attraction to each other. Skyler thinks that Adam can be smarter though most people do not. '''Bree Davenport-'''Skyler and Bree are best friends forever. They rarely ever fight and always have each other's backs. Skyler helps Bree with her many crushes and Bree in return doesn't vomit when Skyler shows feelings for Chase. '''Chase Davenport-'''At first Skyler thought that Chase was a smart aleck who was kinda cute. The two often bickered,but stopped quickly. Skyler ends up admitting her feelings for Chase and they become a couple. '''Donald Davenport-'''Skyler and Donald have the same relationship that Adam Bree and Chase have with him. She respects him,but also sometimes thinks he's wrong and stands up to him. Mr.Davenport often complained on why Skyler was always in the lab. Donald actually appreicates Skyler's help in the lab though. '''Douglas Davenport-'''Even though he promises to be good Skyler doesn't trust Douglas. When something goes on Skyler blames Douglas. Douglas ignores her and is kinda guilty of what he did to Skyler '''Leo Dooley-'''Skyler has been Leo's best friend for a long time. She was with him when he found out about Adam,Bree,and Chase and she has been on all the adventures with him